


Quiet Heroes

by Westpass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: My father died this morning.He'd been dreadfully ill for years, we knew this was coming soon, but...This is for him.I love you, Dad.





	Quiet Heroes

"Sarge, can you help?" a woman asked,  
not hiding the blood on her face,  
or the tears that she'd cast  
to an abusive boyfriend's rage.

"I'm so scared..I had nowhere else to go."

He took her hand in his. "I know.  
You aren't alone anymore.  
I'm so glad you finally decided to call for  
us..." 

He helped her down the stairs.  
His partner went on ahead.No one dared  
try to stop them. 

Two blond men by the curb gave him sharp looks,  
"...Lady, are you well?" the bearded one asked.

He'd been in last night's battle, and took  
injuries himself,  
but the Asgardian waited for her reply,  
even weary and bloodied, his eyes  
stayed on her. 

"I saw you last night, during the Chitauri's attack.  
You stayed, helped tend others who were back  
in the midst of the explosions..."

His companion put a hand on his arm.

"They're cops, Thor. Protectors of the city, too."  
Old sadness showed in the supersoldier's blue eyes.  
"It wasn't aliens who did this to you...  
I've seen bruises like that before.  
Sir, " looking at the officer's badge, "do you need help?"

"Just need to get up to the station, she'll be safe there...  
but the streets are still a mess."

" That's easy. Ma'am--and Sarge--" Captain America smiled. "Who needs streets when you can fly?"

**Author's Note:**

> My father died this morning.  
> He'd been dreadfully ill for years, we knew this was coming soon, but...  
> This is for him.  
> I love you, Dad.


End file.
